


Snake Eyes

by FossRozalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pushy Bottoms, Romantic Harry Potter, Roommates, Size Kink, Size Queen Draco Malfoy, Smut, Snark, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, oh my god they were roommates, you know he is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossRozalia/pseuds/FossRozalia
Summary: «Великий Мерлин, у Поттера просто огромный член» - первое, о чем подумал Драко, когда увидел это. Второй мыслью было: «О, ну конечно».





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680604) by [ViciousVenin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin). 



«Великий Мерлин, у Поттера просто огромный член» - первое, о чем подумал Драко, когда увидел это. Второй мыслью было: «О, ну конечно».

Делить комнату со Спасителем волшебного мира в основном было… терпимо, вопреки тому, чего ожидал Драко. Во многом они держались друг от друга на расстоянии. Единственное взаимодействие заключалось в неловких разговорах о том, кто будет переодеваться в комнате и кто займет ванную утром и вечером. При этом они избегали компрометирующих ситуаций. До сегодняшнего дня.

Драко стоял в ванной с одной душевой кабинкой, запотевшим зеркалом и откинутой занавеской так, что сквозь щель был виден массивный член Поттера. На самом деле, это вина Поттера, что он не запер дверь.

Драко неловко прочистил горло и отвернулся, когда занавеска заколыхалась.

\- Что за черт? – Поттер высунул голову. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь отлить, Поттер. Не моя вина, что ты эксгибиционист, - он слегка приврал. Но Драко был уверен в этом, потому что легкие стоны поздно ночью, когда Поттер думал, что сосед спит, говорили именно об этом. Серьезно, неужели он не знает о заглушающих чарах?

Потрясенный Поттер покраснел. Румянцем покрылась даже шея.

\- Проваливай, - сказал он.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

\- Только после того, как отолью.

Он подошел к туалету и отодвинул крышку, спиной чувствуя взгляд Поттера, когда расстегнул ширинку. Опустошив мочевой пузырь, парень облегченно вздохнул. Он пришел бы только из любопытства, почему дверь не заперта, и если быть честным, из-за Поттера.

Малфой быстро застегнул брюки и вымыл руки, прежде чем снова повернуться лицом к Поттеру, продолжающему смотреть.

Драко поднял бровь.

\- Что-то щекочет твою фантазию, Поттер?

Тот снова покраснел, задвинул занавеску так, чтобы его не было видно.

\- Нет. А теперь иди отсюда.

\- Ладно, только ответь мне на один вопрос.

Поттер неодобрительно вздохнул.

\- Какой?

\- Он становится еще больше?

\- Что? О чем ты, черт возьми? – спросил ошарашенный гриффиндорец, хотя точно знал, о чем спросил Драко.

Драко приблизился, радуясь, что глупая гриффиндорская храбрость Поттера не позволит ему отступить.

\- Твой член, Поттер. Он довольно большой сейчас, вот я и хочу узнать, он увеличивается?

\- Э-э… - парень покачал головой, словно стараясь удержать себя от ответа. – Это не твое дело.

\- Ох, - Драко сделал еще шаг вперед и коснулся пальцами края душевой кабины. – Это звучит, как «да».

\- Почему тебя это интересует?

Драко почувствовал, как губы изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Потому что я заинтересован.

\- Ты… подожди, что? Ты хочешь меня? – спросил он, в замешательстве отпустив занавеску и позволив Драко увидеть загорелые живот и грудь.

\- Да, Поттер. Ты не можешь думать, что это отвратительно, как и я, у меня изысканные пристрастия. Итак?

Драко был уверен, что Поттер согласится, но будет очень неловко, если он этого не сделает. Драко мог бы броситься в ноги МакГонагалл с просьбой о новой комнате или заавадить ее, если профессор не согласится.

\- Хм. Ты хочешь, - Поттер окинул взглядом душевую, - здесь?

\- О, небо, нет, - Драко шагнул к двери ванной комнаты. – Я буду в нашей комнате. Недолго.

Поттер проводил его взглядом и все еще стоял с открытым ртом, когда за Драко закрылась дверь. 

Малфой засмеялся и прошел по узкому коридорчику в комнату. Там он снял ботинки и поставил рядом с кроватью. Если Поттер собирается трахнуть его, то будь он проклят, если позволит сделать это на чем-то кроме шелковых простыней. 

Он расстегивал рубашку, когда появился Поттер, прикрытый лишь полотенцем, обернутым вокруг талии. Взгляд Драко сразу же опустился на небольшую выпуклость под ним.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Драко посмотрел на свои пальцы, остановившиеся на середине ряда пуговичек.

\- Раздеваюсь, Поттер. Пытаюсь сравнять счет.

\- Не надо, - грубым голосом попросил Поттер. Он быстро пересек комнату и остановился напротив Драко. – Я сам сделаю это, - он наклонился и быстро расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы, откидывая рубашку на крепкие руки Драко. – Вот так, - он полностью стянул белую рубашку.

Драко почувствовал себя обнаженным, хотя на нем одежды было больше, чем на Поттере, который стоял рядом в своем глупом полотенце с Пушками Педдл. С темных волос стекали ручейки на грудь и плечи, которые так хотел слизать Драко. Мерлин, так горячо.

\- Ложись, - приказал Поттер, и парень откинулся на подушки. Поттер оседлал его бедра, и единственным, о чем мог думать Драко, был член гриффиндорца под этой ужасной оранжевой тканью. – Сними брюки, - неохотно сказал Поттер, он уже принялся за его ширинку.

Даже не задумываясь, Драко приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь снять их. Под ними были обтягивающие черные трусы, от вида которых Поттер поднял брови.

\- О, заткнись, - пробормотал Драко.

\- Молчу.

Прежде чем Драко понял, что происходит, Поттер опустился к напрягшемуся под тканью члену. Он облизал его от основания до головки.

\- Поттер…

Парень застонал. Черт, он застонал. Он облизывал головку сквозь трусы, и бедра Драко непроизвольно дернулись навстречу.

\- Черт, - Поттер сел и, проведя руками по бедрам Драко, стянул трусы, оставив парня под собой полностью обнаженным. – Черт возьми, - снова выругался Поттер, осматривая каждый дюйм кожи.

Пальцами он касался шрамов на груди Драко, в его глазах плескалось сожаление, но он ничего не произнес вслух. Драко это было не нужно. Он просили прощения слишком много раз, война закончилась, сравняв счета.

Поттер продолжал исследовать, пальцем проведя до пупка, заставив Драко дернуться.

\- Чертовски красиво, - наконец он дошел до члена, легко обхватив его рукой и едва поглаживая.

\- Поттер, ты все еще не раздет, - протянул Драко.

\- Верно.

Поттер отнял руки от тела парня и быстро развязал полотенце. И вот, массивный член, который Драко уже видел в душе, стал еще больше, касаясь живота.

\- О, Мерлин, - гулко сглотнул Драко.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

Драко взглянул на лицо Поттера и понял, что тот нервно смотрит на него. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, - уверенно ответил Драко.

Поттер медленно выдохнул и поднял брови.

\- Ты уверен? Я знаю, что это…

\- Поттер, закрой рот и не заставляй меня выпрашивать это, - отрезал Драко.

Парень кивнул и потянулся к палочке Драко, казалось, не понимая этого. Малфой не особо возражал, хотя должен был бы обидеться. Используя палочку, Поттер приманил флакон с собственной прикроватной тумбочки.

\- В тумбочке слева от тебя, дурень.

Поттер только улыбнулся.

\- Думаю, эта тебе понравится больше.

Драко понятия не имел, что это значит, но прежде чем успел спросить, Поттер вылил часть жидкости на руку и потянулся к его бедрам. Осторожно он коснулся дырочки Драко и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Малфой кивнул.

Быстро привыкнув к первому пальцу, он выбросил все мысли из головы, все же он не в первый раз в принимающей позиции. Скоро давление стало правильным, и он глубоко вздохнул. Поттер добавил палец, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Драко видел, как парень сосредоточился на этом, словно никогда не видел ничего более интересного, что по мнению Драко было довольно забавным, но он не собирался жаловаться. У него была только одна мысль.

\- Больше, - двигая бедрами навстречу пальцу, попросил он.

Поттер добавил еще смазки и ввел третий палец. Мышцы поддавались слабо – прошло уже достаточно времени, когда у него кто-то был – и Поттер, должно быть, почувствовал это. Он наклонился вперед и что-то прошептал около бедра Драко. 

Внезапно Малфой почувствовал приятное тепло и хотел спросить, что с ним происходит. Поттер улыбнулся и опередил его:

\- Это согревающие чары.

\- Ох. 

Поттер продолжал растягивать его тремя пальцами, пока Драко не сказал ему, что лучше бы парень засунул в него свой член до того, как он передумает, словно смог бы сейчас отказаться от него. Поттер, похоже, серьезно воспринял эту угрозу, потому что быстро смазал себя согревающим маслом и склонился над Драко.

Он замер, его лицо было всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Драко.

\- Могу ли я…

\- Громче, Поттер.

\- Могу я поцеловать тебя?

Это не то, чего он хотел от Поттера, но как только такая мысль проникла в его голову, он захотел большего.

\- Да.

Поттер неожиданно мягко прижался к его рту. Он медленно коснулся его губ и скользнул языком внутрь, и, Мерлин, это был отличный поцелуй. Драко задыхался, когда Поттер отстранился.

\- Ты готов?

\- Да, Поттер, я готов уже двадцать чертовых минут. Ох, - Драко замолчал, когда парень вошел в него, медленно, но решительно. Пальцы Поттера были ничто по сравнению с этим. Его член давил, казалось, со всех сторон, пока он все двигался и двигался внутрь. Драко подумал, что больше не вытерпит.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил напряженный Поттер.

Драко понял, что в какой-то момент закрыл глаза. Он раскрыл их и увидел обеспокоенного Поттера, склонившегося над ним. 

\- Прекрасно.

\- Драко, - начал Поттер.

Это было ново. Драко не был уверен, какие чувства испытывает от своего имени из уст Поттера, но он не возражал, хотя думал, что должен.

\- Я в порядке. Продолжай, - серьезно ответил он. И это действительно так. Даже с таким дискомфортом, это именно то, чего хотел Драко, о чем свидетельствует и его эрекция.

Поттер продолжил входить, пока полностью не погрузился в него, и застонал в плечо Драко.

\- Черт, ты такой тугой.

\- Даже шлюха плотно бы обхватила эту штуку, Поттер.

\- Ты льстишь мне, - отозвался Поттер, и Драко услышал ухмылку в голосе, хотя не мог видеть его лица, тот все еще лежал, уткнувшись в его мокрую шею. – Просто… дай мне секунду.

\- Ты не услышишь от меня никаких жалоб, - ответил Драко, все еще пытаясь привыкнуть. Это было невероятно, так много, что Драко точно бы отказался, если бы это был кто-то кроме Поттера. Но это Поттер, поэтому ни один из них не отступил.

Несколько мгновений спустя парень поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Ты готов? – снова спросил он.

\- Да.

Поттер медленно вышел и задвигался, начиная с коротких толчков, что оценил Драко. Медленные толчки дали ему возможность привыкнуть к давлению, пока он не возжелал большего.

\- Больше, - попросил он, и Поттер согласился.

Полностью выйдя, он растянул мгновение, и они оба застонали, стоило ему снова войти. Его движения стали резкими, подталкивая Драко к изголовью, где оно билось о стену, вероятно, раздражая всех парней-восьмикурсников.

Было хорошо, чертовски хорошо, но недостаточно. Драко попытался пошевелить бедрами, чтобы сменить угол, чтобы член Поттера проходил прямо по простате, но он не смог сделать этого сам.

Поттер заметил попытки Драко и замедлился. Он поднял каждое колено Драко к плечам и наклонился вперед так, что парень был согнут почти пополам. Он снова толкнулся, и Драко, выгнувшись, закричал. Ослепительное наслаждение прошило его. 

\- Вот так, - довольный собой выдавил Поттер.

Он задвигался с прежней скоростью, но теперь с каждым ударом попадал по простате и подталкивал Драко к краю. Драко не был уверен, озвучил ли он свои опасения, или Поттер просто почувствовал. Он обхватил рукой его член, трущийся между ними.

\- Кончай, Драко. Хочу увидеть тебя.

Драко громко застонал, зажмурившись и выгнув спину, выплеснулся себе на грудь, все тело сотрясала дрожь. Это продолжалось дольше, чем он предполагал. Придя в себя, он почувствовал, что Поттер все так же отчаянно двигается в нем.

Драко обнял его за шею и потянул ближе к себе.

\- Давай, Поттер, - он прижался губами к его рту, позволив языкам переплестись, когда движения парня стали еще безумнее. – Пожалуйста, - протянул он. Это было странно, ведь Малфой никогда не просил. А потом Поттер услышал еще более странное. – Пожалуйста, Гарри. Пожалуйста, кончи в меня.

Похоже этого было достаточно, чтобы ошеломить Поттера настолько, чтобы тот потерял контроль и излился внутри него. Тяжело дыша, он с минуту лежал на Драко, потом отпустил его ноги со своих плеч и осторожно вышел.

Драко ни при каких пытках не признался бы, как ему было хорошо, когда Поттер кончил в него.

\- Я… - Поттер уселся и взглянул на Драко. – Ты..?

\- Я в порядке, Поттер. Твой член может и большой, но меня точно не сломал, - Драко был уверен в том, что любой другой член покажется ему не таким, но все же ответил с уверенностью.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я… Подожди, - Поттер быстро поднялся и вышел из комнаты, как был, голый.

\- Что? – спросил Драко в пустоте комнаты. Он вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях. До того, как Драко смог узнать, куда делся парень, Поттер вернулся и принес мокрое полотенце. Он обтер его грудь и ноги, Драко мог бы сказать, нежно.

Закончив, Поттер положил полотенце рядом с кроватью вместо того, чтобы уничтожить, как обычный волшебник. Он лег рядом с Драко и снова улыбнулся.

\- И что ты делаешь?

\- Обнимаюсь, идиот, - Поттер устроил руку и подтянул Драко к себе. – Возможно, ты слышал о таком.

\- Конечно, нет, - фыркнул Драко.

\- Помолчи, и давай спать, - хохотнул Поттер.

Драко вздохнул и притворно рассердился.

\- Если ты настаиваешь, Поттер.

Все же он устал. Драко медленно расслабился в теплых объятиях Поттера, слушая его мерное дыхание.

«Это было не так уж плохо» - улыбнулся довольный собой Драко.

Он всегда получал то, что хотел.


End file.
